On ne choisit pas sa famille
by CaptainJay
Summary: Ni la chair, ni le sang n'a plus de valeur au monde que le coeur.


_C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de la finir.J'espère que vous apprécierez Rhiannon autant que moi. J'aime le lien que Ianto et elle ont._

* * *

><p>Le Capitaine Jack Harkness s'ennuyait ferme. Les bras croisés sur son bureau et le menton posé dessus, il fixait désespérément la tasse vide placé en évidence sur le pupitre, attendant avec l'espoir fou qu'elle se remplisse devant lui. Une tasse vide signifiait l'absence d'un certain Gallois et c'était de ce manque, plus que celui de caféine dans son organisme, qui se rapellait cruellement à lui.<p>

Ianto l'avait quitté pour assister à un repas de famille auquel il aurait été mal vu d'y échapper. Le jeune homme était parti à contre coeur rejoindre sa fratrie, espérant une alerte pour le retenir près de son amant. Malheureusement, la Faille était calme en ce moment et Jack avait donné à toute l'équipe leur journée. L'Immortel n'était pas plus enthousiaste que son compagnon de devoir passé son temps libre loin de lui alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin profiter d'une journée tranquille ensemble.

Ils avaient néanmoins passé la matinée en tête-à-tête, profitant du calme bienvenu. Le leader avait apprécié de pouvoir paresser dans les bras de son amant et de goûter le café divin du jeune homme en l'embrassant. Il avait attendu que Ianto avale la gorgée du liquide noir qu'il venait de prendre pour passer une main dans sa nuque et de le pencher vers lui afin de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le Gallois avait paru surpris mais n'avait pas mit longtemps à répondre au baiser de son Capitaine.

Caressant la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon à l'aide de sa langue, Jack l'avait ensuite plongé dans la bouche de Ianto, accueilli par la chaleur naturelle de celui-ci ainsi que le goût du nectar sur sa langue. Le Capitaine apprécia de déguster ainsi son café et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet oscillant entre volupté et sensualité. Sans rompre leur étreinte, le leader avait chevauché les hanches de son amant, appuyant son entrejambe contre celle de son compagnon. La réaction du Gallois ne se fit pas attendre et l'Immortel glissa une main dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme avant de l'allonger avec délicatesse sous lui pour lui faire tendrement l'amour.

C'était un matin comme Jack les aimait. Comme tous les moments où son partenaire s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Ils avaient partagé une douche langoureuse avant que Ianto s'apprête à partir. Le Capitaine l'avait accompagné jusque sur la place pour un dernier baiser passioné. Il avait fixé son subordonné s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîsse de sa vue. Soupirant à l'idée des rapports qui l'attendaient sur son bureau, l'Immortel était descendu rejoindre son antre avec un petit rire en rejouant la scène précédente. Digne des fifties américaines où la femme accompagnait gentiment son mari sur le porche pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée de travail. Et après réfléxion, ça lui plaisait d'être la femme.

Sur ces pensées, il était arrivé sur le seuil de son bureau et un sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres à la vue d'une tasse de café fumant, bien en évidence au milieu de ses papiers. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le jeune homme s'était introduit dans son antre. Tout à fait digne de son Ianto. L'esprit plus léger, il s'était mit au travail, accompagné de l'odeur familière de la caféine qui lui rapellait l'homme qu'il venait de quitter.

Mais maintenant, le café bu et les rapports presque terminés, Jack Harkness cherchait en vain une occupation et regrettait amèrement l'absence de son compagnon. Soupirant, il reprit un dossier pour tenter de canaliser le flot d'images équivoques, implicant son subordonné dans des situations plus érotiques les unes que les autres, qui lui passaient par la tête avant de mourir de frustration.

L'Américain ne fit pas attention à l'alarme qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un de ses collègues. Sûrement Owen qui s'ennuyait autant que lui. Il fut informé de son erreur quelques instants après. La démarche légère et décidée qu'il entendit ne pouvait être que celle de son amant. Ianto semblait avoir réussi à expédier rapidement cette formalité.

Faisant mine de ne pas se soucier de l'intrusion, le Capitaine se hâta de terminer son dossier, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il releva les yeux vers son compagnon en le sentant entrer dans son bureau. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que le sourire se fâne en voyant les larmes poindre dans les prunelles de son beau Gallois et Jack sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement devant le regard triste et blessé de son partenaire, lui qui était si pétillant de vie le matin même.

L'Immortel allait se relever lorsque le Gallois le rejoignit précipitamment à son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux du leader et de plonger son visage dans le cou de son patron. Le Capitaine s'empressa de serrer son jeune compagnon contre lui, frottant son dos dans d'amples caresses de réconfort. Ianto se pressa contre son torse, recherchant frénétiquement plus de contact avec le grand brun. Celui-ci se hâta de répondre à sa demande, désirant ardamment apaiser le jeune homme et lui faire oublier ce qui le troublait autant. Le Gallois laissa échapper un sanglot et fut pris de tremblements alors que ses larmes venaient s'écraser dans la nuque de Jack. Celui-ci embrassa tendrement la tempe de son partenaire pour calmer les pleurs de Ianto. Harkness offrit son soutien silencieux, espérant que son subordonné s'ouvre à lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" chuchotta l'Américain à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci fut pris d'un sanglot violent et Jack s'empressa de le réconforter. "Chut! Je suis là Cariad." ajouta-t-il en caressant délicatement les cheveux de son Gallois. Le jeune homme bégaya quelques mots en réponse. "Prends ton temps." murmura l'Immortel en posant un chaste baiser derrière l'oreille de Ianto.

Son amant prit une forte inspiration, s'imprégnant de l'odeur ennivrante du Capitaine, ce qui calma instantanément les battements effrénés de son coeur. D'une voix hésitante et nouée de sanglots, il débuta son récit sans détacher son visage du creux chaleureux de l'épaule du leader, honteux de la faiblesse de ses larmes.

_Ianto était arrivé devant sa maison d'enfance à reculons, priant pour que son portable sonne et que la voix grave de son amant le rapelle à lui pour une petite chasse aux Weevils qui se serrait finie immanquablement par l'investigation d'une ruelle pour laisser libre cours à leur ébat. Mais rien. Le silence le plus complet. Foutu Torchwood. Et foutue Faille qui se réveillait toujours au mauvais moment et jamais lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle._

_ La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui lui offrit un accueil enthousiaste que, le Gallois savait, serait éphemère. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le salon après s'être délaissé de son manteau dans l'entrée. Le compagnon du Capitaine poussa un soupir imperceptible. Dieu qu'il détestait ces réunions de famille où même les plus lointains cousins étaient de la partie. Sa mère et son fantasme de la belle et grande famille lui pompaient vraiment l'air. Surtout quand cela interférait dans ses projets avec Jack._

_ Ianto plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres, le même qu'il réservait à Gwen lorsqu'elle lui donnait un surnom ridicule que la jeune femme pensait qu'il appréciait. Jack détestait ce sourire, semble-t-il trop artificiel. De plus, il ne faisait pas briller ses yeux aux dires du Capitaine. A vrai dire, Ianto ne réservait ses véritables sourires qu'à son amant. Et voilà, qu'il repensait à son patron. Oh oui! Ce sourire séduisant, sa langue experte, ses mains chaudes. Le Gallois le sentait, cette journée allait être un vrai supplice. Surtout si Harkness se rapellait à son bon souvenir, ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer de faire. Le jeune homme était complétement dépendant de l'Immortel et ce dernier ne quittait jamais véritablement son esprit, attendant un moment d'ennui pour le tenir occupé._

_ L'évocation de son Capitaine offrit un peu plus de chaleur au sourire du jeune Gallois. Ianto salua tout le monde et écouta les diverses conversations qui l'entouraient sans véritablement y prendre part. Déjà enfant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à trouver sa place dans cette famille. Il fuyait tous les dîners de famille comme la peste, préférant de loin admirer les étoiles qui le fascinaient, se demandant ce que se serait d'explorer chacune de ses étoiles. Et à vrai dire, c'était une habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu, seulement maintenant, il avait son petit-ami pour lui raconter la vie sur ses astres et Ianto trouvait cela d'autant plus passionnant._

_ Ianto salua poliment les membres de sa famille avant de se replier dans un coin du salon, attendant patiemment de passer à table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable par habitude et lâcha un discret soupir en ne voyant aucun appel ou message de son patron. Du bruit dans l'entrée lui fit relever la tête et il ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas si ennuyeuse que cela. C'est avec plaisir qu'il vit sa soeur et son beau-frère débarquer dans la pièce._

_ Rhiannon était fidèle à elle-même. Souriante à toute épreuve et légèrement maladroite contrastant fortement avec l'élégance raffinée dont faisait preuve le reste de sa famille. Quant à Johnny, on pouvait dire de lui qu'il était un véritable ovni dans cet endroit. Venant des quartiers populaires de Cardiff, il était un bon vivant qui ne s'occupait aucunement de ce que les snobs pouvaient dire de lui. Autant dire qu'il n'était généralement pas le bienvenu dans cette famille, ce qui avait grandement plû à sa rebelle de soeur. Ianto, quant à lui, l'aimait bien. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami mais il appréciait la simplicité de son beau-frère, loin de toutes les frasques de sa famille._

_ Et comme Johnny n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette maison, Ianto ne s'attendait pas à voir sa soeur aujourd'hui. Au moins quelquechose de positif dans cette journée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa soeur. Torchwood prenait tout son temps et les rares moments de repos, il les passait avec Jack. Ianto n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de sa soeur. Elle était une rebelle, qui s'insurgeait physiquement contre leurs parents alors que Ianto avait toujours préféré rêvé au moment où il pourrait enfin prendre sa vie en main et oublier son enfance. Mais il l'aimait, et ils avaient partagés tous les deux de grands moments à comploter contre leurs abominables cousins. Et parfois, ça lui manquait. Elle était le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il voulait ne pas couper les ponts._

_ Ianto n'eu pas plus de temps pour son introspection que sa rayonnante grande soeur s'élançait vers lui, les yeux pétillants et un sourire digne de ceux de Jack lorsqu'il lui amenait son café. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ianto était écrasé dans une étreinte farouche. A peine surpris, il referma ses bras sur le corps costaud de sa soeur. La jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher de lui et le Gallois attendit patiemment. Sa soeur avait toujours été très tactile, au contraire de lui, mais, déjà qu'il ne la voyait pas souvent, il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à faire apparaître de la tristesse dans les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme. Elle respirait tellement la joie de vivre et Ianto savait à quel point c'était précieux dans le monde rempli d'horreur qu'il cotoyait chaque jour._

_ "Tu m'as manqué p'tit Ian!" rit sa soeur dans son oreille._

_ "Toi aussi Rhi." répondit Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel devant le surnom qu'elle s'amusait toujours à lui rapeller._

_ La jeune femme se détacha enfin de lui et embrassa avec enthousiasme ses deux joues. Johnny vint les rejoindre et administra une claque brusque dans le dos du Gallois. Ianto répondit simplement par un hochement de tête pour saluer son beau-frère alors que sa soeur partait déjà dans un récit des derniers mois. La discution, à sens unique, fut coupé court lorsque sa mère annonça que l'on passait à table._

_ Ianto se retrouva à côté de sa soeur, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler, et de son cousin, fierté de la famille par la grande carrière d'avocat qu'il se construisait. Le repas se passa relativement bien, Ianto et Rhiannon mis à l'écart comme les deux marginaux de la famille qu'ils étaient. Ianto, dailleurs, préférait s'abstenir de participer à la conversation. Il ne partageait jamais les mêmes avis que les autres. Cela finirait toujours avec un festival de regards déçus à son encontre._

_ Tout allait bien. Ianto jetait de nombreux regards à sa montre tout en étant discret alors que tout le monde se lançait dans des débats politiques et sociaux qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Oui. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Mais voilà, cela faisait bien longtemps que le Gallois avait réussi à échapper aux repas de famille et il en avait oublié les sujets réccurents. Mais il allait vite s'en souvenir. Et ce fut son fameux cousin qui ouvrit les hostilités._

_ "Vous devriez voir, mon cabinet m'a logé près du quartier homosexuel. C'est honteux qu'ils se promènent ainsi dans la rue." s'exclama avec ferveur son cousin._

_ Ianto releva prestemment la tête. Cette discution était toujours la même et pourtant cette fois, elle était différente. Ianto n'avait jamais été d'accord sur ce point mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait se résoudre à se taire en entendant le mot 'monstre' sortir de leurs bouches. Ils l'insultaient mais surtout, ils insultaient Jack et Ianto s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne insulter Jack devant lui. Encore moins en employant ce mot. Il avait passer trop de temps à convaincre son Capitaine qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était pas une erreur pour qu'il laisse sa propre chair faire cela._

_ "Ce sont des gens normaux." déclara calmement le jeune homme, faisant taire tout le monde aux alentours et s'attirant par la même occasion, tous les regards courroucés d'avoir été interrompu par le vilain petit canard de la famille._

_ "Je t'en prie Ianto! Ce n'est pas naturel." argumenta son cousin._

_ "Et en quoi ce serait différent? En quoi l'amour d'un homme pour un autre homme serait différent de celui qu'il pourrait porter à une femme? Ce sont toujours des êtres humains. Ils mangent, dorment, respirent, vivent et aiment comme tout le monde." s'exclama Ianto._

_ "Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." grogna son père, furieux de voir son fils oser les contrarier._

_ "Au contraire! Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent de voir les regards dégoûtés, d'être vu comme une bête de foire parce que vous tenez la main d'un autre homme. Je sais ce que c'est de sortir dans la rue tout en sachant que l'on vous verra comme un monstre." continua Ianto, avec plus de ferveur que n'avait jamais vu Rhiannon dans son jeune frère._

_ "Ne me dis pas que..." commença sa mère, les sourcils fronçés dans une mine répprobatrice._

_ "Si! Je te le dis Maman! Et à vous tous! Oui, je suis homosexuel et non, je ne suis pas différent de vous. Alors vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse insulter l'homme que j'aime devant moi." grogna Ianto, tuant du regard la moindre personne qui oserait manquer de respect à son compagnon._

_ L'aveu du jeune Gallois lança un froid sur l'assemblée et un silence de plomb recouvrit la pièce. Le patriarche Jones se leva, assassinant du regard son fils qui, pour une fois, ne flancha pas._

_ "Sors d'ici!" hurla-t-il. "Tu n'es plus mon fils et tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison."_

_ Ianto se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna une fois à l'embrasure de la porte et s'adressa à celui qui venait de le mettre dehors._

_ "Est-ce que je l'ai déjà été ?" déclara difficilement Ianto._

_ Sans plus de cérémonie, le Gallois sortit à l'extérieur sans le moindre regard pour sa soeur aînée. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que Ianto se rendit compte des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Alors ça y est? Il ne faisait plus parti de cette famille? C'était officiel, il était renié de la famille Jones. Il n'appartenait à plus personne. Il était enfin libre alors pourquoi cela faisait si mal? Et Rhiannon? Elle n'avait rien dit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment perdu le seul membre de sa famille dont il avait réellement besoin? Est-ce qu'elle le jugeait elle aussi comme un monstre? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours?_

_ Ianto sentit les larmes rompre ses dernières barrières et c'est complétement hagard qu'il se dirigea vers le Hub. Il n'était peut-être plus un Jones mais il était encore le Ianto Jones de son amant. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de voir pourquoi il s'était battu. Il avait simplement besoin de Jack._

Jack serra Ianto contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Ianto s'était battu pour lui. Ianto avait renié sa famille pour lui. Ianto l'avait choisi lui. Jack n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui lui avait prouvé plus grande loyauté. Le Capitaine embrassa tendrement la joue de son amant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était frigorifié. Harkness se rapella alors ne pas avoir vu de manteau sur le dos de son garçon. Il avait dû l'oublier là-bas.

"Ianto! Ianto!" murmura Jack à l'oreille de son amant. "Ian, regardes-moi." souffla-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme refusait de relever ses magnifiques yeux bleu.

Le Gallois consentit enfin à poser son regard larmoyant dans celui amoureux de son patron. Celui-ci essuya de son pouce les larmes qui ravageaient le magnifique visage de son teaboy. Il eut un sourire triste en voyant les prunelles desemparées de son garçon.

"Je suis tellement fier de toi Ianto Jones." murmura Jack en caressant la mâchoire du jeune homme de son pouce, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

"Fier?" souffla Ianto, calmant enfin ses sanglots et en essuyant ses larmes.

Jack sourit devant l'air enfantin qu'arborait son amant. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire plus joyeux qu'auparavant.

"Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai pris la main en pleine rue?" demanda calmement Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête, sans comprendre mais en écoutant attentivement son aîné.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais?" ajouta Jack, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres à la rougeur qui ornait soudainement les joues de son compagnon.

"J'ai retiré ma main." murmura Ianto, baissant les yeux, encore honteux d'avoir blessé Jack ce jour-là.

"Tout à fait." répondit le Capitaine, nullement offensé, avant de relever le menton du jeune homme à l'aide de sa main pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. "Et aujourd'hui, tu as vu ce que tu as fais? Tu m'as défendu Ianto. Tu m'as choisi avant toute ta famille. Tu n'as pas eu peur de dire que tu étais homosexuel Ianto." s'exclama Jack avec un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux. "Et je suis tellement fier de toi." murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'afficher le sourire le plus heureux qu'il n'ait jamais arboré de toute sa vie. Jack abaissa son regard entre eux avant d'attraper la main du jeune homme et de la serrer contre sa poitrine.

"Je sais que ça fait mal Ianto. Je sais ce que c'est d'être seul et de ne plus avoir de famille." souffla Jack en regardant le jeune homme dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

"Je ne suis plus un Jones." sanglota Ianto, baissant de nouveau le regard.

"Tu n'es plus leur Jones, mais tu es mon Ianto Jones." répondit Jack en glissant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. "Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens." souffla le Capitaine en attirant le visage de son amant près du sien.

Ianto détourna le regard, gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je...je peux être de ta famille?" murmura le jeune homme, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Jack sourit à la question de son compagnon. Ianto semblait se poser trop de questions. Le Capitaine avait répondit à celle-ci il y a bien longtemps. Le Gallois était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

"Tu es ma famille Ianto." répondit Jack en ramenant le visage du jeune homme lui faire face. "Et je te remercie de m'avoir défendu."

"J'avais un choix à faire." souffla Ianto.

"Tu le regrettes?"

"Jamais." murmura Ianto. "Mais ça fait quand même mal." ajouta-t-il.

"Je sais. Et je suis désolé." répondit Jack en glissant le visage de son amant dans son cou.

Jack attrapa son manteau qui, exceptionnelement, était posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil et il recouvrit Ianto de la laine profonde de son précieux pardessus. Le jeune homme se détendit enfin, recouvert de l'armure de son Capitaine.

"Il faut que tu dormes un peu." souffla Jack. "Tu es épuisé."

"J'ai juste besoin de toi." marmonna le jeune homme dans son cou.

"Et moi j'ai besoin de voir ton joli sourire et pour ça, il faut que tu dormes." répondit affectueusement Jack avant d'embrasser la tempe du Gallois.

Le jeune homme accepta et Jack se leva, tenant précautieusement Ianto dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers le canapé et de déposer son précieux fardeau dessus.

"Tu restes?" marmonna Ianto, la main toujours enfouise dans celle de Jack.

"Je ne vois pas où j'irai d'autre." sourit le Capitaine avant de se glisser au côté de son amant.

Ianto embrassa leurs mains enlaçés avant de s'endormir sans plus tarder et Jack veilla sur le sommeil de son amant, se faisant la promesse de toujours protéger cet homme qui s'était dressé contre sa chair et son sang pour lui.

**...**

Jack Harkness se tenait, droit comme un i, devant une maison aux briques rouges et à la porte blanche. C'était donc ici qu'avait vécu son Ianto. Le jardin était parfait, c'est ce qui le rendait lugubre pour un enfant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ianto redoutait tant de venir ici.

Prenant un souffle profond, Jack s'avança, la tête haute, récupérer le manteau de son compagnon. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour voir ceux qui avaient osé faire pleurer Ianto. Le Capitaine arriva devant la porte et frappa, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne se fit pas tarder.

Une femme élégante vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Jack lui offrit un sourire malgré l'envie oppressante de lui hurler dessus.

"Excusez-moi." déclara poliment Jack avant d'entrer dans la maison s'en y être invité.

"Mais...qu'est-ce qu..." s'exclama Mme Jones alors que Jack faisait son chemin jusque dans le salon, interrompant les discussions joyeuses.

"Qui êtes-vous?" s'exclama à son tour , furieux de l'intrusion dans sa demeure.

"Capitaine Jack Harkness." répondit-il froidement. "Je suis le patron de Ianto."

"Et que pouvons-nous pour vous Capitaine?" rétorqua ce qu'il supposa être le cousin de Ianto.

"Figurez-vous que je n'apprécie pas de voir l'un de mes meilleurs employés revenir boulversé au bureau." répliqua Jack en plantant ses iris glaciales dans les yeux de l'homme.

"C'est donc vous." siffla le père de son amant.

"Oui Monsieur. C'est moi qui ait la chance d'avoir un homme aussi exceptionnel que votre fils pour compagnon." répondit Jack en se tournant vers lui.

"Comment osez-vous venir ici?" s'exclama Mme. Jones.

"Je suis juste venu récupérer le manteau de Ianto."

Une jeune femme s'avança et Jack l'a reconnu pour l'avoir vu sur une des rares photos dans l'appartement de Ianto. Elle lui tendit le manteau du jeune homme et Jack l'a remercia d'un regard. Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack repartit vers la porte d'entrée.

"Dîtes bien à Ianto qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec cette famille." déclara son père.

"Ianto n'est plus à vous ." répondit Jack en se retournant vers lui. "Il est à moi désormais. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de la chance que vous aviez d'avoir un fils comme lui."

Le Capitaine sortit dans la rue et s'éloigna alors qu'il entendait des cris prendre possession du salon qu'il venait de quitter. Jack était déjà loin dans la rue lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Il se retourna et attrapa au vol ce qui lui arrivait dessus à tout vitesse. S'éloignant légèrement, il reconnu la jeune femme du salon.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda-t-il poliment.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux bleux vers lui et Jack su tout de suite qui elle était. Elle avait quasiment les mêmes yeux que son jeune frère. Le Capitaine pu y lire une grande tristesse et une pointe de trahison.

"Vous savez comment il est. Ianto n'est pas du genre à parler beaucoup de lui." sourit tendrement.

"Je sais. Mais j'aurai aimé." souffla la jeune femme. "Il vous aime vous savez." déclara Rhiannon en relevant les yeux vers lui.

"Je le sais." sourit Jack en baissant son regard au niveau du sien. "Et je l'aime aussi." répondit-il sincèrement.

"Vous prendrez soin de lui."

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre et Jack savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il obéisse. Le Capitaine hocha la tête et la jeune femme repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Jack s'assura qu'elle fut bien rentrée et retourna près de son amant qu'il avait promis de ne pas quitter.

**...**

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, Ianto était toujours allongé sur le canapé mais éveillé et il regardait Jack par-dessus le col du manteau militaire de celui-ci, l'interrogeant du regard sur l'endroit d'où il venait. Le Capitaine vint de nouveau se glisser derrière son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Elle t'aime." souffla son patron à son oreille.

Ianto se contracta à ses paroles. Il connaissait suffisament Jack pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

"J'avais besoin de le faire." ajouta-t-il en embrassant le jeune homme.

Ianto réfléchit quelques secondes. Jack avait rencontré Rhiannon. Mais après tout, ces deux-là étaient sa famille. Alors, il n'y avait pas de problème. Ianto se détendit enfin et se blottit contre Jack. On ne choisit pas sa famille, c'est ce que disait le proverbe. Mais Ianto venait de comprendre, les proverbes sont mensongers et sa famille, c'était celle que son coeur avait choisi.

**E.N.D**


End file.
